me(malu)kan
by tsukkikafleur
Summary: Besok ulang tahun Akashi Seijuurou. [midoaka]


**me(malu)kan**

me(malu)kan © Tsukkika Fleur

Kuroko no Basket © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan materiil dalam pembuatan fanfiksi ini.

* * *

Shintarou kesal. Ia berdiri di samping pintu ruang tahta dengan jengkel. Tangannya disilangkan di dada. Ia mendengkus.

"Shin, jangan merajuk. Nanti kau cepat tua." Seijuurou yang baru saja keluar menutup pintu perlahan. Matanya melirik Shintarou sambil tersenyum geli. Ia lalu menyikut lengan Shintarou jahil. "Rakyatmu tidak akan mau punya pangeran berparas boros."

Shintarou mendengus kasar. "Peduli amat," bisiknya.

"Wah, kau benar-benar ngambek ya?"

Tanpa mengatakan apa-apa lagi, Shintarou menolakkan kakinya ke luar istana, tahu Seijuurou pasti akan mengikutinya tanpa peduli di luar sedang turun salju. Shintarou merasa dirinya semakin murka karena derai tawa Seijuurou tidak kunjung berhenti—mengalun dari belakang punggungnya dengan suara yang diam-diam adalah favoritnya.

"Berhenti ketawa, sialan!"

"Wow," tawa Seijuurou semakin keras, "tenangkan dirimu Yang Mulia, jangan marah-marah."

"Aku tidak marah-marah."

Ketika Shintarou akhirnya berbelok menuju taman pribadinya, Seijuurou mempercepat langkah—terkutuk kaki-kaki Shintarou yang terlalu panjang, terkutuk kakinya yang pendek, dan terkutuk salju yang sudah mulai menumpuk dan membuat kakinya harus terbenam berkali-kali. Seijuurou akhirnya berhasil menangkap Shintarou dengan sebuah lompatan.

"Sei, lepas." Shintarou menghela napas. Uap lolos dari bibirnya. Ia berusaha membebaskan tangannya dari pelukan Seijuurou, namun tidak berbuat banyak.

"Tidak sampai kau mengakui kalau kau kesal aku ditugaskan ke Utara akhir tahun ini oleh ayahmu."

"Seijuurou!"

Seijuurou mendongak dan menyengir jahil ketika mendapati wajah Shintarou semakin masam. "Ayolah, Shin. Kejujuran nomor satu, bukankah begitu, _Yang Mulia_?"

Setelah mengerang panjang, Shintarou akhirnya mengembuskan napas dan memejamkan matanya. Ia mengatur napasnya perlahan-lahan, dalam hati menghitung satu sampai sepuluh—sebuah kebiasaan untuk menenangkan dirinya secepat mungkin yang ironinya diajarkan oleh Seijuurou berbelas-belas tahun yang lalu. Berinteraksi dengan Seijuurou sejujurnya membuat dirinya menjadi lebih pening. Shintarou lebih memilih memikirkan strategi perang untuk melawan kerajaan sebelah daripada memikirkan cara agar untuk menghapus senyum menyebalkan itu dari seorang Akashi Seijuurou.

Ketika ia sudah lebih tenang dan hendak membuka matanya, suara kekehan Seijuurou terdengar kembali. Namun kali ini kekangan di tubuhnya dan tangannya mengendur. Kungkungan tersebut digantikan dengan usapan lembut dan menenangkan di punggungnya.

"Sudah tenang, _Tuan_ Shintarou?"

Shintarou spontan membalikkan badan dan menatap Seijuurou sengit. Persetan dengan ketenangan, mendengar suara tawa Seijuurou kembali membuatnya gusar.

Dan sebelum Seijuurou membuka mulutnya kembali, Shintarou menciumnya.

"Shin—!"

Shintarou tidak menghiraukan. Ia ganti menjerat tubuh Seijuurou dan terus menciumnya. Shintarou bisa memaksa kalau ia mau, kalau rasanya Seijuurou sudah kelewatan, kalau rasanya kesabaran lebih baik diputus segera. "Berhenti mengejekku," Shintarou menunda ciumannya dan masih menatap Seijuurou gusar, "kau membuatku keki."

"Shin, apa-apaan—"

"Diam, Sei." Dan Shintarou menyumpal bibir Seijuurou dengan bibirnya lagi. Ia baru berhenti ketika Seijuurou mendorong dadanya pelan berkali-kali, namun dirinya tetap menolak untuk melepaskan Seijuurou. Di dadanya, Seijuurou bersandar sambil terengah-engah.

"Shin." Napas Seijuurou belum beraturan. Rona di wajahnya sendiri tidak sanggup lagi Akashi kendalikan, baik karena dingin maupun sesuatu yang sedang berkobar-kobar di dalam dirinya. Seijuurou mendongak dan Shintarou masih memandangnya galak. "Kau mau membunuhku atau gimana?"

"Kau pantas mendapatkannya."

Kali ini Shintarou memberikannya kecupan panjang, lebih lembut, dan tidak terburu-buru. Seijuurou terperangah.

"Aku tidak mau tahu, Seijuurou," ucapnya serius, rendah di telinganya, sambil menghela napas, Uap-uap yang lolos dari kedua bibir mereka yang terbuka berdansa manis di sekeliling wajah mereka. "Kau pergi pada ulang tahunmu besok? Oke, silakan."

Shintarou menciumnya lagi. Seijuurou benar-benar berpikir dirinya akan meledak dalam hitungan satu, dua, ti—

"Namun biarkan aku memilkimu malam ini."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

(Akashi membelalakkan matanya. Kepalanya di paha Midorima, sedangkan si empunya masih asyik membaca buku seperti terakhir kali ia mengingatnya sebelum kantuk menjemput dirinya. Menyadari Akashi bergerak di pahanya, Midorima menggeser buku di hadapannya dan menatap Akashi yang kedua matanya telah terbuka lebar. Alis Midorima berkerut.

"Kau baru tidur lima belas menit, Akashi."

"Oh."

Midorima menyapukan tangannya lembut pada rambut-rambut Akashi, "Tidur lagi sana."

"Hmm."

Mengikuti usulan Midorima, Akashi mencoba menutup mata. Namun tidak sampai sedetik kemudian ia membukanya lagi.

Akashi menyelidiki wajah Midorima sebentar sebelum membuka mulut.

"Midorima?"

Midorima menggeser bukunya lagi. "Ya?"

Akashi terdiam sejenak. "Besok ulang tahunku."

Midorima menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Aku tahu?"

"Kalau semisal aku besok tiba-tiba pergi dan membatalkan janjiku denganmu?"

Midorima mencerna kata-kata Akashi beberapa lama sebelum akhirnya menggerutu dan menghela napas. Akashi benar-benar tidak menyiapkan mentalnya untuk tiba-tiba dikecup oleh Midorima—di bibir, lebih lama dari kecupan-kecupan singkat yang biasa ia beri.

"Aku tidak akan segan untuk membunuhmu, Sei," ancam Midorima datar. "Jangan berani-berani merusak rencanaku."

"Oh?"

"Hm."

"Rencana apa? Melamarku?"

Akashi mengharapkan Midorima akan memukul lengannya atau menyinyiri dirinya sebagai balasan.

Akashi tidak mengharapkan bahwa Midorima malah tersenyum dan berkata, "Sebenarnya bukan. Aku berencana untuk melakukannya pada malam tahun baru, namun aku bisa mempercepatnya menjadi besok kalau kau benar-benar mau."

Akashi spontan bangun dari posisi tidurnya dan memeluk Midorima erat; menyembunyikan wajahnya, menyembunyikan senyumnya yang tidak kunjung berhenti mengembang.

Midorima tertawa dan balas memeluknya. "Ah, kau bisa malu ternyata."

Akashi memukul lengannya dan mendesis.

"Kau memalukan.")

* * *

 **end.**

* * *

a/n: ... HAHAHAHHAHA. Seperti judulnya, saya pun malu nulis ini. Promptnya adalah aka _ **SHY**_ , sebuah prompt yang saya dapatkan secara tidak sengaja ketika asyik mengutak-ngatik nama akashi jadi aqsy jadi aqshy dan akhirnya akashy. Selamat ulang tahun ya uwu

(Dan yeah, mengapa tidak membuat Midorima menjadi raja dan Akashi menjadi anak buahnya? HAHAHA. Hidup ini seperti roda, Akashi. Raja sebaik apapun suatu saat harus lengser dari singgasananya wqwq)


End file.
